Once in a Blue Moon
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: This story is pure fluff, written for my friend Kellie. It takes place pretty soon after the end of “Close Your Eyes”. All the references from “Close Your Eyes” also belong to me.


Disclaimer: Only the character Kellie belongs to me, since there are only two characters in this, that means half belong to me. Sorry, I guess I got a little too carried away.   
Author's Note: This story is pure fluff, written for my friend Kellie. It takes place pretty soon after the end of "Close Your Eyes". All the references from "Close Your Eyes" also belong to me.   
  
"Once in a Blue Moon"   
by SparkingDiamond   
  
  
  
Kellie felt her heart leap into her throat as she made her way through the cemetery toward Spike's crypt. She couldn't help but feel a bunch of mixed emotions all jumbled up inside her head. She felt nervous as well as heartbroken because of the information in the back of her mind. The information that she was going to tell Spike.   
She hadn't seen Spike since the night that her cousin, Darry, was killed; she hadn't been there but Spike had. Kellie hadn't seen him since that night, that night that really changed her life, well one of the nights.   
Now, Spike's crypt was in front of her; she was surprised how quickly she had gotten there. She didn't know if she should knock or just go in; he wasn't expecting her.   
Kellie opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Spike sitting in one of the rotted chairs as though he was waiting for her. She felt bad, because of what she had to tell him.   
"Kellie, I really wasn't expecting you." Spike said and stood up.   
"Spike, I have something to tell you, that's why I came to visit." Kellie said, nearly drawing out the words as though she was trying to prolong them.   
Spike gave her a once-over before locking eyes with her. "What is it?" He asked. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, with an almost bruised look. "Are you alright, is everything alright?" Spike asked.   
Kellie nodded. "I'm fine, other then the obvious. However, there is something I need to tell you." Kellie repeated.   
"What is it, pet?" Spike asked, taking a step toward her.   
Kellie stepped back, even though she wanted to fall into his arms; she didn't want to give him the wrong idea. She looked away to avoid the hurt look in his eyes that was clear, even though he tried to hide it. "I'm leaving Sunnydale." She said without looking at him. "I'd ask you to come but I know that's not possible." Kellie added.   
"Leaving Sunnydale? Why?" Spike asked.   
"I can't stay here, not after what happened to Darry. I don't expect you to understand but I have to go." Kellie answered.   
"Kellie, I don't believe you're leaving just because of Darry, is it something I did?" Spike asked.   
"No." Kellie said, looking up at Spike. "No."   
"Why then? Things aren't always as they seem." Spike said, not truly believing that Kellie was leaving.   
"Things are exactly the way they seem, I've leaving because I have no reason to stay in Sunnydale." Kellie spat, her eyes narrowing slightly as tears welled in her eyes.   
"No reason, what about me?" Spike asked.   
"This isn't about you!" Kellie spat. "This is about me and I can't stay here."   
"So what, you just expect me to lie and wait for you, when you come back? If you come back?" Spike asked, his voice also growing with anger.   
"I'll come back Spike." Kellie whispered.   
"What if I find some girl while your away? Am I just supposed to shun her because you said you'd be back?" Spike asked, his voice ladened with more hurt then anger.   
Kellie felt a tear fall onto her cheek and she was slightly embarrassed because she didn't want Spike to see her cry. "That's probably not going to happen Spike." She said, trying to make her voice sound strong. "Humans don't fall for vampires." She added.   
"You did." Spike said, his voice even as he looked at her.   
Kellie quickly looked away from him. "When are you coming back?" Spike asked.   
"Soon." She answered, still looking away from him.   
"Why are you leaving? Are you leaving to heal over Darry's death?" Spike asked, trying to keep his voice even.   
"Yes." She answered.   
"Can't you heal in Sunnydale? With me and Buffy and the others?" Spike asked.   
Kellie looked at him. "No, I can't. And do you know why? Because I hate this goddamned town! The only thing that made it worthwhile was Darry and this...place is what killed her!" Kellie yelled.  
Spike seemed unfazed by her outburst. "So you're leaving and you said you'll be coming back but you can't tell me when. For all I know you might not come back for months." Spike said.   
"Spike, can you stop thinking about yourself for a second here? Darry was the only family I had left and now she's gone, I can't stay here." Kellie said.   
"For all I know," Spike continued, "you might not come back until the next blue moon."   
"So what if I don't?" Kellie said, her voice deadpan.   
"So, you expect me to just wait her for you; waiting and watching under a blue moon. You can't do this to people, Kellie, take a part of their heart and throw it away like it means nothing." Spike said. "You are such a hypocrite; you gave me that long speech about true love and now that you know you finally have it, you're giving it up. Things like this, like love, only happen once in a blue moon." Spike told her.   
Kellie studied him. "Then when I come back, we'll still have a chance." She said, trying to keep her voice steady but feeling it shake.   
Spike looked at her, Kellie could see the tears in his eyes. "Then go, now. If you're going." He told her.   
Kellie felt the tears on her cheeks, it seemed like all she had done in the past days was cry. "Fine." She said, making her voice sound as strong as she could possibly manage.   
She turned to the door, opening it and shutting it behind her. Spike watching her go and then followed her, thinking that he might beg her to stay. He opened the door but Kellie was gone, no where in sight.   
He took a step back and looked up at the sky, wondering when the next blue moon was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, that was the story; once again, written just for my friend Kellie because she loves Spike. So, I hope you enjoyed it, just a little piece because I start another story. 


End file.
